Evanescent Knight: Quicken the Darkness
by Nothing King
Summary: Guy gets drawn into the darkness of silent hill by his girlfriend, but for what reason? Give it a read and tell me what'cha think, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer, I don't own Silent Hill franchise Konami does. I also don't own any other random items that might belong to other people.)

Evanescent Knight: Quicken the Darkness

Chapter 1

The sun was bright, blanketing Silent Hill in a warm light, and a gentle breeze kept everything and everybody from getting too hot. Dante Evens however,

didn't really care about that at the moment, his mind was more on the disappearance of his girlfriend Jessica Brooks. Dante was driving his old beat up car to

the police station to see if they have found anything on the whereabouts of his girlfriend. His cell phone rang, it was his friend Jack, he flipped it open, " Jack

did you hear anything yet?" "Sorry dude, nothing yet, the girls haven't heard anything either. Where are you at?" Jack replied. "I'm on my way to the police

station to see if they found anything out. Oh, have you talked to Kurt yet, he might know something he usually hangs with the big crowds." Dante said while

glancing around hoping to see her somewhere. "Nah, but I'll go see him now and I'll get back to you later." Jack replied and it sounded like he was outside

now, Dante could hear cars in the background, and the girls were talking about something, but he wasn't really paying much attention to them. "Okay, thanks

man I appreciate it, later." Dante said then hung up and set the phone down in the passenger seat. He was so worn out from his constant worrying, he was an

emotional wreck, he hadn't slept since he found out his girlfriend Jessica was missing. His girlfriends parents were the ones that told him of the news, and

Jessica's mother was just as bad off as he was, she couldn't stop crying. Her step father however, didn't seem to sad at all, but to Dante, he didn't really seem

to care about Jessica all that much..

Dante pulled up to the police department and parked in front of the old building. He got out and looked around at the surrounding area, he looked down

Sagan street towards the shopping center wondering where Jessica could possibly be, it's been three days now. His mind wondered, and he thought about

the plans that he made for their senior graduation, which was only a month away. He snapped out of his thoughts and started to walk toward the police

station. As he entered the building he smelled the scent of freshly mopped floors. The building was well kept, and everything seemed to be really organized.

He walked up to the front desk and asked the secretary, who was playing solitary on the computer, "Can I speak to sheriff Rivers or whoever is in charge

please?" The secretary took her attention off the computer, looked over her glasses and replied, "You sure can, let me go find him for you, if you'll just have a

seat there, I'll be back with the sheriff shortly." The secretary got out of her seat and adjusted her suit, and started for one of the back offices.

Dante sat impatiently on the bench looking at his surroundings. He noticed all the pictures framed on the walls, they were what you might expect in this sort of

establishment, just pictures of landscapes and the like. He then looked toward the bulletin board, and he got up and walked over the the board and looked at

all the notices and other things. He started to look at the missing persons signs when the sheriff came up behind him and said, "Good aftermorn'n Mr. Evens."

"Hi sheriff, did you find anything out about Jessica Brooks yet, anything at all?" Dante asked looking the sheriff right in the eyes, hoping for good news.

"Sorry son, but we haven't found anything yet, but we're doing the best we can, so we just ask that you sit back and wait, let us do our job, we'll find her so

don't you worry 'kay." The sheriff said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Sit back and wait, I just can't stand aside, my girlfriend is out there somewhere and

who knows whats happened to her, so don't you tell me to 'sit back and wait'!" Dante replied in a hysterical voice as his anger quickly rose , he had to push

the lump down from his throat as he started to think of what might have happened to her.

As Dante looked down at the glossy floor the sheriff said, "I'm sorry Dante I don't know what to say, except to wait, we're a small police department in a

small town and we're trying our best to find your girlfriend, so just give it time, something will turn up I'm sure of it." Dante slowly looked up at sheriff rivers

and said in a defeated tone, "Yeah, you're right, there's nothing I can do, I'm so helpless. I'm sorry for freaking out on you sheriff, I'm just really tired and all

this stress doesn't help matters, I'm gonna go home now and-I don't know, I just can't think right now, well later." As Dante was leaving the police station

doors the sheriff in a comforting voice said, "Try and get some rest and check back tomorrow 'kay son." Dante just nodded and slowly walked out the door.

Dante sifted through his pant pockets for his keys, found them and unlock his car got inside and started his old engine. Dante leaned his head on the back of

his seat and took a deep breath, "What do I do? What do I do? Jessica...What do I do?" Dante put the car in gear and began for home, the sun didn't seem

as warm anymore, but he still didn't care, he was alone again just like before Jessica. Dante pulled up in front of Westwood apartments and park his car, he

got out and walked to the benches across the street and sat down. Dante pulled his smokes out of his pocket and lit one up, he knew they were bad for you

but he did it anyway, he was only seventeen but Kurt wasn't and thats how he usually got them. He sank down into the bench and looked at the sky his vision

was getting blurry, probably due to lack of sleep is what he thought as he took a drag from his "coffin nail", that's what Jessica called them, he liked the term

it seemed fitting to him. He sat on the bench for hours smoking cigarette after cigarette, but it didn't seem that long to him, his thoughts were started to scatter

and wonder off not making any sense, he put the remainder of his cigarette out and headed for his apartment.

Dante walked into his apartment, and hung his coat up, he walked into the living room his mom was sleeping on the couch, there were beer cans all over the

coffee table, she probably passed out again, is was Dante thought and headed for his room. Dante's mom was never really there anymore, not since the heavy

alcohol and drug binging she's been doing for the past year. He never knew his dad, he left before he was born, he's probably dead for all he knew, but that

suited him just fine, he was used to being alone, that was of course before Jessica, everything was nothing as far as he thought before he met her. To Dante,

Jessica was more than his girlfriend she was something he needed to keep him going, something like a drive so he wouldn't end up like his parents, which was

the path he was pretty much heading until he met Jessica, and he would rather die that be like his parents. Dante didn't hate his mom, more like he felt sorry

for her, he tried to get her help more that once but all the help in the world doesn't matter if she doesn't help herself as well, the treatments only go so far.

Dante sat in a little wooden chair in the corner of his room next to his desk, his vision and head were really going crazy now and he developed a migraine as

well. His room was sort of well kept except for the various pop cans he had lying around in random places, and a shirt here and there, but other than that it

was an okay set up he thought. As he sat in the rickety chair he stretched and mumbled, "I'm so tired, I guess I should try to get some shut eye, I hope

something turns up tomorrow." He felt like he could fall asleep for days, and before he fell asleep, his mind was throwing all sorts of words out but the last

words were "burn it down", he thought it was strange, they didn't seem like they came from his thoughts, then he was out.

Dante was woken up by something dripping on his face, after his vision recuperated from sleeping, he looked around and noticed what he thought was water

falling from all over his room. The water was up to his ankles, he freaked out thinking there was a busted water pipe or something. He ran into the living room

to see what his mother was doing, but she wasn't there, and the water was falling in there too. He heard a scream which seemed to come from all directions,

he quickly turned from side to side trying to pinpoint the scream but it was no use, it just came from everywhere. He began to get a little scared so he ran into

the hallway only finding the same thing happening there, so he booked it out side and noticed it was dark, too dark most of the lights were out and the ones

that were on were very dim.

It was raining outside but the rain seemed strange to him it was very warm and some of it got in his mouth and it was salty. From what he could tell the sky

was very cloudy, and the wind was very cold, but the rain stayed warm. The streets were flooded and there was no sign of anybody anywhere, no cars, no lit

houses, no voices, nothing. As he walked to the middle of Katz street he heard the scream again still it was like chaos, everywhere. He looked as far down as

he could see on either side of him but there was nothing to see, it was pitch black. So he began to walk towards Nathan Avenue, he couldn't think of

anywhere else to go, there might be somebody there, it was usually a busy place anyway.

As Dante walked up Munson street he could still hear nothing except the rain falling onto the flooded streets, he them remembered his cellphone, he reached

into his pocket scrounging around for it, he found it flipped it open, "It works, but I don't have any reception, dammit." he flipped in back closed the put it

back in his pocket and started again walking through the flooded town. Just before he made it to the junction of Nathan Avenue and Munson Street his phone

started making a static type noise, when he checked it everything looked normal it just made the noise. He put the phone back in his pocket, trying to ignore

the static and continued on. When he made it to Nathan Avenue he heard another scream, this time it wasn't coming from everywhere, he stopped and

listened for the origin. The scream came again he heard it coming from the direction of Rosewater park. He began a fast pace walk towards the park when a

figure came running from the park, then behind that figure was another one, but it ran different almost like it was stumbling. Then he hear a girls voice scream,

"Dante, Dante help me!" "Jessica?" he thought as he ran towards the girl. The girl screamed for him again and this time he recognized the voice it was Jessica,

so he ran faster towards her. "Jessica are you okay?! How'd you get he-" Dante saying until he was cut of by Jessica as she screamed, "Get it away from

me!" then hid behind Dante.

Dante was in a mild shock he didn't know what was going on, but he seen the figure get closer and it was in one of the dim lights running towards them. It

looks like a female but distorted and bloody, then he noticed the knife in its hand, he tried to look for something to use as a weapon, but it was too late the

thing was right in front of him. He grabbed it by the wrists and struggle with it for awhile, he also noticed that the wrists were cut open. He was able to push

the bloody creature over and it fell into the water and began to shake wildly. Dante turned and grabbed Jessica by the hand and said, "Run, before it gets

up!" They ran until reached the Carroll street turn off, then they turned and decided to take refuge in the Texxon gas station.

After Dante caught his breath he turned to Jessica and said, "Where have you been and what's going on? I've been looking for you for days and I- are you

okay?" Jessica still somewhat hysterical said, "I don't know, I don't know what's going on, I just showed up here when I was walking home from Samantha's

house a couple of nights ago, I've been running ever since from those things, I don't know what they are, I-I just don't know what going on, what should we

do, what should we do Dante?" Jessica sat down in the flooded gas station started to cry again. Dante sat beside her and put his arm around her to try and

comfort her. He was about to speak when they heard the scream again, it was all over and even more blood curdling. They sat in silence, sat in the dark,

wondering what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Silent Hill franchise. I also do not own any other random items that might belong to other companies.)

Chapter two

Sanctuary

"It's raining, even in here?" Dante says while the warm droplets fall around him and Jessica. The rain still seemed a bit odd to Dante, he noticed that it felt like a type of mucus, and was also oily. The thing that stuck with him ever since he came into the situation was its warmth. He had never felt such warm rain in his life. "Heh, it's almost like-" Dante began to say but was cut short by Jessica, who was still kind of sobbing with her head on his chest "D-Dante, what s-should we do? Where should w-we go?" "Don't worry 'kay Jess, I'll think of something, we're going to get outta here I promise." Dante says softly, while looking down at Jessica's face. "I wonder if there is anybody else here? Someone who knows what's going o-on." Jessica says while moving to an up-right sitting position. She did her best to try and hold back the sobs. Dante thought about the question for a moment then spoke "I'm not sure, but if there is anyone else they're most likely doing the same thing that we're doing. Sitting and waiting for something to happen or someone to come."

Dante then stood up and helped Jessica to her feet then continued, "So we're going to have to go and find them first otherwise nothings going to happen." Dante remembered the thing they had encountered earlier and began to look around the gas station for a weapon of some kind. Dante looked behind the counter and found a wooden bat, then says to himself "This should work if we see anymore of those things, hopefully it will anyways." "Yeah, your right, but where should we go?" Jessica says replying to what Dante said moments before, as well as feeling some sort of comfort and gaining some strength from Dante's words. Dante was looking outside at the flooded and corroded silent hill they were in. "Well let's see, why don't we try the apartments first, that'd be a good starting point." Dante says flipping open his cell phone, "Nope still not working, hmm well let's get going then."

As soon as they left the gas station the tension came rushing back. They walked slowly down Nathan Ave., Jessica was gripping onto the back of Dante's shirt while he gripped tightly onto the bat. Trudging through the knee-high water, they watched their surroundings closely. They were straining their eyes to spot any type of movement they could see through the dark and rainy climate. As they neared Rosewater Park and Munson St., the street they needed to go down to get to their apartments, they noticed the road was gone and was filled with nothing. The water cascaded off into the void, just like a waterfall, down to darkness. "What the! What's going on?" Dante says peering down into the void. Jessica leaned over and looked down the waterfall and at that moment screams erupted from the nothing, the screams scared Jessica and she jumped back, "What was that, that scream, did somebody fall down there?" Jessica says looking down into the darkness again. "I hope not." Dante says trying to see if he can spot the end of the street, but it seemed endless.

Dante's cell phone began to scream a static noise just like before. He looked over at Jessica who was looking at him, then he spotted a creature behind her running towards her. The creature ran in a rapid twitchy manner, and appeared to be holding a knife. "LOOK OUT!" Dante yells as he jumped in front of Jessica getting ready to swing the bat, but was too late. The creature swung the knife and cut him on his upper arm, he let out a short scream, he then swung the bat crushing into the head of the creature. The creature let out a womanly scream as it stumbled to its left and fell into the water. "Is it dead?" Jessica says peeking over Dante's shoulder. The creature shook in the water rapidly then began to get to its feet. Dante ran over to it, and swung the bat at its head as hard as he could. A piece of the creatures skull flew off and landed somewhere in the water, and it fell back into the water, this time it did not shake, this time it did not scream. "It is now." Dante said looking down towards the creature.

After the adrenaline had dissipated the pain shot back into Dante's arm, "Damn, this could be a problem. Hey Jessica are you alright, you didn't get hurt did you?" Dante says while holding his arm trying to stop the bleeding. "Yeah, I'm okay, but your arm, come here let me see it." Jessica said ripping the sleeve off of her long-sleeve shirt. Jessica tightly wrapped the shirt-sleeve around Dante's arm and tied it in a knot. "There that should help stop the bleeding, but we should try to clean it next time we find any type of first-aid stuff." Jessica says brushing her wet hair away from her eyes. "Thanks Jess, this'll be just fine." Dante says looking Jessica in the eyes. "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do, for saving me back there, well for just saving me period." Jessica says returning the look back to Dante. "The feelings mutual, well then lets find another way around, it's pointless staying here any longer." Dante says with a smile, then turns and starts to walk further down the street. Jessica walked right beside him with the same smile on her face.

They made there way to Neely St. just to find that it was also gone, filled with emptiness. "Well, let's keep going, there's has to be a way, we'll probably find something further down." Dante says grabbing Jessica's hand. "Yeah, there has to be." Jessica says looking into the darkness as they walked off. The rain fell all over the place never letting up, this made there clothes heavy and they stuck to their bodies. Their hands were all wrinkly from being wet, but they were not cold, the rain was never cold. Pushing through the water was tiring and began to wear their leg muscles down. Though they were tired and confused Dante never showed it on his face, he knew that if he showed any weakness it would make Jessica even weaker. He knew that right now Jessica was too weak spirited to stand alone, so he had to be her mountain of strength, her ray of light until she could stand alone. It's not that Dante was planning on dying anytime soon or leaving her, but he wanted her to see the inner strength she had, the inner strength he sees in her. He was determined to get her there, up to that point, so he couldn't show weakness; He couldn't show tears. She probably wouldn't even notice him crying with all this rain he thought, but still he couldn't bring himself to falter. So he pushed through the water, through the pain, with Jessica beside him he pushed; So she wouldn't have to.

The two walked down Nathan Ave. until it came to an end. It was the same as before, just water falling of the road to void. These voids had to be endless, otherwise they had to of filled up by now. This is what Dante thought about staring down into what he called "voids". He continued staring into the dark, thinking about all he had seen up to this point. He never really took time to stop and think about it all; But now as his mind wanders he couldn't help but think how unreal it all seemed. He thought about the endless rain, darkness, creatures, and screams. At the time he didn't give it a second thought he just excepted it. But now he began to question it, he began to questioned his sanity, _how can this be, this can't be real...can it?_ he thought. He heart a voice followed by a gentle tug on his arm, "Dante..Dante whats wrong?" Jessica says in a concerned voice. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what we should do now, I guess I must've gotten lost in thought." Dante says then began to laugh. "Well, there's just this road now, come on let's go." Jessica says while looking down Lindsey Street, "Yeah, let's go, maybe we can reach the apartments this way." Dante says taking the lead again.

They made it about half-way down Lindsey Street when their vision started to blur and heads began to throb. "Whats going on, my head." Dante says then fell to one knee holding his forehead, "I-I don't know, my head it hurts." Jessica says falling to her hands and knees. She looked up trying to focus her eyes, and she spotted somebody standing about fifteen feet in front of them. One of the dim streetlights didn't give too much of the persons appearance away. All she see with her vision as it was, was that it was a man, and he wearing a long coat he also had long enough hair to cover most of his face. "Who...who is that?" she says still trying to focus, but the pain was overbearing.

Dante looked up and seen the man standing there, but he wasn't concerned with how he looked, more so what he had in his hands. The man was holding what looked like a long blunt instrument in one hand and a smaller weapon he couldn't make out in the other. Dante tried to block out most of the pain, and got to his feet tightening the grip on his bat at the same time. Dante walked in front of Jessica who was still kneeling on the ground, "Who are you?" no sooner than he finished the sentence, when his cell phone made the static noise. At the same time the man raised the hand with the smaller item in it and pointed towards them. Dante heard a loud report and something zip by his head, _a gun _he thought, then turned around and picked up Jessica, "Come on, get up we gotta run!" Dante says helping Jessica run down Katz Street. Another shot was fired and again it just barely missed them. "But my head, I can't run it hurts too much." Jessica says almost falling but Dante caught her and continued carrying her down the street. Dante was struggling to keep the pain back and also had a hard time standing, "I know it hurts Jess but we gotta run, come on I know you can do it." Dante says looking back seeing the man walking after them. The man walked slow but seemed to be gaining on them. Jessica began to push back the pain, "Okay...okay the pains leaving." Jessica says regaining some leg control, enough to run on her own. Dante ran behind Jessica to protect her from the gun-fire.

They were forced to turn down Martin Street, because the road had ended on Katz. They ran through the water as fast as they could occasionally stumbling. They had managed to block out most of the headache, but they started to feel like they were breathing fire into their lungs. Running through the water was catching up to them, just as fast as the man was. They were nearing the end of Martin Street, and he noticed the headache was going away, Jessica had noticed the same thing. Dante looked back and seen the man had stop walking. The man raised the gun again, Dante was still behind Jessica running when he heard a loud report then pain shot up his leg. He screamed then staggered, but he didn't fall, hearing this Jessica looked back and seen Dante staggering, "Dante...No Dante!" she screamed. Jessica turned around to help Dante, "Just keep running I'm fine." Dante says now running with a limp. Dante looked back and seen that the man was gone. Jessica ignored what he had said and ran over to him, putting his arm around her neck, "I'm not going to leave you behind!" Jessica says helping Dante walk. "Wait, he's gone." Dante says still looking in the direction the man was last standing. Jessica stopped and looked back surprised to see that the man was gone, "What, where did he go?" "I'm not sure, in any case let's keep moving." Dante says still scanning the area.

The headaches had subsided and Dante's cell-phone quit making the static sound. They came to Sanders Street and were shocked when they seen the Happy Burger. In the immediate area surrounding the Happy Burger there was no rain, and the ground was dry, but it was still raining where they were standing. "What's going on, how come it's not raining on the Happy Burger?" Jessica says still helping Dante walk, "I don't know, but maybe we can rest there, come on." Dante says walking with Jessica to the Happy Burger. Soon as they hit the dry ground it was easier for Dante to walk since he didn't have to fight through the water. The door was unlocked so they went inside to rest. Jessica helped Dante to one of the many orange and yellow colored benches in the building. The building seemed to be clean and still had the smell of food in the air. It wasn't anything like the other buildings that were wet and corroded, this one was just like they remembered it. Jessica knelt down to take a look at his wound, "Let me see your leg." "Alright, here ya go." Dante says shifting his position to the edge of the bench. He winced at the pain when he shifted, "Well, it looks like the bullet just grazed your thigh." Jessica says while she ripped the only sleeve she had left and began to wrap the wound. She stuffed napkins she found on the table underneath the sleeve to better help hold the bleeding. "That's good, at least I don't have to worry about digging out the bullet, that would really suck." Dante says with a slight chuckle. "I wonder who that man was?" Jessica says while she finished wrapping the wound, "I was wondering the same thing, but I'm just glad he's gone. "Yeah me too, well let's see what we can find in here, maybe a first-aid kit or some food." Jessica says getting up and looking around the empty building.

Jessica began to go check the building, "Here take this with you, hopefully you won't need to use it." Dante says tossing the bat to Jessica. "Thanks, I'll be sure to be careful." she replied then headed towards the counter. Dante scooted back onto the bench and put his let up to help the pain. Jessica searched the building for a first-aid but couldn't find one, there was also no food in the building, but there was still the smell of freshly cooked food in the air and it made her stomach growl. She checked the fountain machine but nothing came out, "I couldn't find a first-aid kit anywhere, and there isn't any food or drinks either." Jessica says walking back to Dante. "I'm not that surprised, well at least we can rest a bit before we head out again." Dante says to Jessica who had just sat down on the bench with him. She nestled between his legs and they both looked out at the town which was still getting drenched in rain. "You know, my dad used to bring me here all the time, my real dad, not that idiot my mother's married to now. I was still just a baby about three or four, but I remember...I remember his smile, his laugh. We used to just sit here and he'd watch me color, I was so happy whenever he and I were together. I miss him you know." Jessica says with her eyes closed trying to visualize her fathers face. "Yeah I know how you feel in a sense, I miss my mother, even though she's still alive, it's not the same, she's not the same. Ever since my father left when I was ten she's been drinking and doing drugs on and off, I practically had to raise myself, since she was hardly ever there. When she was there she was either drunk, on drugs or both. Yeah she did manage to keep us from starving and we had a roof over our heads, but other than that she was a ghost. But I don't hate my mom, I do love her and I've tried to help her but she won't listen to me, she'd rather get help from a bottle than her own son. I can't even remember the last time she said she loved me or even hugged me. I just miss the way she use to be, I don't think I'll ever see her that way again." Dante says looking outside at the town thinking about the last time he seen his mom.

Jessica turned and hugged him, "Don't worry you will, I'm sure of it." "Yeah, your right." Dante says wrapping his arms around her as well. Dante kissed her on top of the head and looked back outside, "You should try and get some sleep, I'll stay up and keep watch, so you don't need to worry 'kay." Jessica was about to agree when she was cut in by a little voice, "Hi, How are you two today?" Dante and Jessica were shocked to see a little girl standing in front of them. Jessica shot upright and accidentally hit Dante's leg, "Ouch!" cried Dante, "I'm sorry!" Jessica says wincing for Dante. The girl was wearing a fluffy white dress, and had her hair up in two pig-tails. "I saaaiiid, how are you two today?" the little girl repeated then giggled. "Oh uhh fine, umm I'm Dante and this is Jessica, and what's your name?" Dante says looking at the little girl still shocked. The little girl started to laugh and answered, "I am three of one and one of three." The girl skipped to the bench directly across from Dante and Jessica and sat down. "Excuse me, whats your name again?" Jessica says now sitting upright. The little girl sighed happily, laughed and then answered, "Oh you can just call me Jessy." "Hi Jessy, uhh wheres your family?" Dante says looking around for anybody else. "I don't know I was looking for them, but I can't seem to find them anywhere." Jessy says smiling at Dante and Jessica. "So your all alone, you shouldn't run around by yourself Jessy it's not safe." Jessica says getting up to go sit next to the girl. "I know but I really missed my mommy and daddy, so I went to find them." Jessy says swinging her legs that were too short to reach the orange and yellow tiled floor. "Hey, don't you worry Jessy, we'll help you find your family 'kay, but until then you should stay here with us okay. Right now we're resting but we'll be leaving after a bit 'kay." Dante says looking at the happy little girl. "Yeah, that's the best thing to do. We can't have you running around out there all by yourself alright, so just bunk down here until we get ready to leave." Jessica says getting up so the girl can lay down and rest. "Okay, thanks." Jessy says starting to lay down.

Jessica got back into her spot next to Dante, "Well, I'm going to get some rest you should too." "No I don't think that would be a good idea, I keep a look out while you two rest. 'Sides I'm really not that tired at all." Dante says while he put Jessica's head to his chest. "Okay, well see you in a bit then." Jessica said with reluctance. The truth was that Dante was tired, he was dead tired and in a pretty good amount of pain. But he couldn't trust that it was safe enough for all of them to sleep, so he pushed away the sleep he was not going to let anything happen to either of these two girls, not as long as he was breathing. He went as far as pushing on his bullet wound, when he felt himself nodding off. Dante began to think about the little girl, he thought it was a bit weird that a little girl would be here, and she wasn't scared at all. Another thing he noticed was she wasn't drenched from the rain, he and Jessica where still damp. He also thought about the Happy Burger, _how is it that this place is untouched by the rain, it's clean not corroded, and the smell of food still lingers. In fact this is the only place he actually smelt anything, the rain didn't have the usual smell, and neither did anything else. _He looked outside and seen that the only road that they could take was Saul Street, everything else was just like all the other roads. _It seems like we're being led somewhere, but where and why and by whom? Nothing makes any sense, I guess I shouldn't rely on sense, it might be better to just accept it for now. Something has to turn up, some sort of clue as to whats going on in this town. I thought I knew everything about this town, guess not. _Dante suddenly felt a intense dizziness and before he knew it he was out.


End file.
